The Mew Mew from the Future
by GameOver25
Summary: When a strange Mew Mew from the future comes back to the present to warn the Mew Mews of a deadly future, and clams to be Ichigos' son trouble follows. Well this teenage boy from the future save the past, present, and future or well the dangerous, and evil Deep Blue from the future find the means to rule the future (in the form of the Time stones) and destroy the Mew Mews? Read!
1. Chapter 1 Intro and GameOver appears

The Mew Mew from the Future

When a strange Mew Mew from the future comes back to the present to warn the Mew Mews of a deadly future, and clams to be Ichigos' son trouble follows. Well this teenage boy from the future save the past, present, and future or well the dangerous, and evil Deep Blue from the future find the means to rule the future (in the form of the Time stones) and destroy the Mew Mews once and for all? You'll have to read this story to find out!

_Note: The Time stones will apper in the story!_

_Short note: GameOver and all characters related to GameOver by name, family (meaning the sisters, bros., children I give him!) , and friends (except main characters) belong to me! Everything else belongs to respectful owners!_

_Chapter 1: Prolog and GameOver Arrives!_

_A tall god-like hedgehog with white fur, white eyes, white inhibitor rings, and blue quails that reach from the shoulders to just short of the wrists attacked Deep Blue with his sword, **"The Sword of God"** He called it, and indeed it was. "Haru, look out behind you!", said the hedgehog._

_ "Already on it GameOver!", replied Haru. Just then GameOver sensed something. _

_Meanwhile, in the present: _

_"Alright, her new powers are teleportation, telepathy, flying, mind reading, weapons summoning!", said Pai. "She still has her mew mew abilities though." _

_"Are you alright Koneko-chan?", said Kisshu. "Un ha" replied Ichigo. _

_"No!, She's gaining a new ability!", said Pai. "What's this ability Pai?", asked Kisshu. "Well if my train of through is correct then, She's gaining the ability to bring her imagination to life.", replied Pai._

_ "You mean she could imagine me blowing up and I would blow up?!", said Kisshu, half asking. "Yes!, Yes I do Kisshu.", replied Pai. _

_"But there's something wrong, She's getting the ability way to early!", said Pai, and GameOver in union! _

_"It's going to cause a time paradox, which means I've got to get out of here before…", But before GameOver could finish a huge time exploitation sounded behind him._

_ "Shit!, I'm too late.", cursed GameOver. His life on the line GameOver grabed Haru by the arm and started running. "Where are we going GameOver?" asked Haru. "Not where, when.", replied GameOver "We're going into the past, so hold on!", he shouted "Chaos Time Travel!", GameOver yelled!_

_ "Hold on, something's following us!", GameOver through. Just then a robot named Metal GameDestroyer landed right in front of them. "Don't worry GameOver, I'll keep him busy, while you go to the past and repair the time stream!", said Haru._

_ Haru battled the robot, but was injured! "Must destroy all powerful life forms!", said Metal GameDestroyer! "Haru!, No!, Don't be foolish!", shouted GameOver, but it was too late! Metal GameDestroyer shot Haru in the heart, but before GameOver could run after her, she used the last of her power to push him into the time portal he made!_

_ "Haru!, No!", GameOver sobbed sadly! "Must destroy all powerful life forms!", said Metal GameDestroyer robotically as it approached the now angry GameOver! (Animal I Have Become plays in an endless loop in the background!) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", shouted GameOver angerly! GameOver then transformed into his Ultimate Dark Mew Mew form and started blasting Metal GameDestroyer in its' weak spot, but nothing happened until, "Die!", GameOver shouted evilly in anger! "Die!" "Die Die Die Die!", GameOver shouted again, this time with an evil chuckle that sounded like he was the devil himself! "Hahahahahahaha!" "Die Die Die Die Die!" "Hahahahahahaha!", GameOver chuckled! GameOver turn back into his normal self before delivering the final blow! "Metal GameDestroyer!, See you in hell when I come to kill the devil!" "Die!", said GameOver sounding like mecha sonic from those sprite videos!, but before the punch hit Metal GameDestroyer shot GameOver in the heart in a final effort to destroy him which mealy knocked him unconscious! "Darn it!", GameOver through, "Well at least I still have my closes altered to look like the closes of this time period hologram wise!" _

_(Meanwhile with the Mew Mews and Aliens):_

_ "Ichigo! What is it?", asked Pudding. "There's someone over in the park unconscious!", replied Ichigo. "He's from the future." _

_"The future!?", everyone expect Ichigo said in union! "Do you know anything else about him Ichigo?", asked Pai. "Except his name, No!", Ichigo replied. _

_"Well, What's his name?", Pai asked. "GameOver, GameOver the God", Ichigo replied "And that's all you know?", Pai asked. "For now, Yes, but come two pm centrel time in North America, He'll tell us everything.", said Ichigo. "I can see it in the soul of time!"_

That's It for the first chapter! Fell free to review. It was fun making this story and to be honest I think it's starting to get good! I don't know about you, but for me, when the story gets good in the first chapter I expect the whole story to be good! Well GameOver25 saying "Enjoy the first chapter, and expect the second one soon!"


	2. GameOvers' Warning and Haru's Second Cru

sh

The Mew Mew from the Future

When a strange Mew Mew from the future comes back to the present to warn the Mew Mews of a deadly future, and clams to be Ichigos' son trouble follows. Well this teenage boy from the future save the past, present, and future or well the dangerous, and evil Deep Blue from the future find the means to rule the future (in the form of the Time stones) and destroy the Mew Mews once and for all? You'll have to read this story to find out!

Note: The first two letters in this chapter are really the last two letters to the name of this chapter, also Haru's second crush wasn't ment to be discovered until the next chapter' but the two characters fell in love sooner Then I expected, and threatened to kill me with a combined Chaos Death Blast, and Flaming Sword Beam If I didn't put it in this chapter. GmaeOver and Haru in Union: "Ya! So Get To the story already before we use both a combined Chaos Death Blast and Flaming Sword Beam, and Chaos Time Paradox Supreme on you." GameOver25 (As steadily as I can): Just wait or I'll wipe you both from existing with a Chaos Omniversal Deletion! GameOver and Haru in union: Ok OK gezz! GameOver25: Anyways on with the story!

_Note: The Time stones will apper in the story!_

_Short note: Everything belongs to respectful owners!_

"Ohh. What happened?", GameOver mumbled, Finally awakening from unconsciousness. "Good Evening." Ichigo said

"Ich-Ichigo?, Is that you?", GameOver asked, confused. "Oh, That's right I'm in the past now, I forgot!" GameOver through. "How do you know my name?", Ichigo asked.

"I'm from 17 years into your direct future, and I'm your son Ichigo!", answered GameOver, "And I've come to warn you that if the war doesn't stop soon the government well turn on all powerful lifeforms." "Also if you want to end this, then take out Deep Blue." "Ok.", Ichigo replied, "I wonder how old he is.", Ichigo through, "I'm 16 years of age.", GameOver answered, almost as if he red her mind.

"So your GameOver.", Kisshu said. "Kisshu, You forgot me a-a-a-agai-again.", Haru steaded. "Who's that dreamy young-man?", Haru asked. "I'm GameOver, and your one cute little girl yourself.", GameOver replied.

"Thank you.", Haru giggled bushing (her face as red as Ichigos' hair.), "The pleasure's all mine.", GameOver replied. Just then, five robots, each representing one of the five original Mew Mews, landed right in front of the Mew Mew Café. "GameOver mewmorpho-sis", GameOver shouted, and entered his Mew Mew form, which was the same as Ichigos' except his outfit was Yin-Yang, and Hedgehog themed, and He was a Godhog. "Mew Mew Style, Mew Mew Grace, Mew Mew Power in your face.", GameOver yelled. "Ribbon GameOver Power Cannon Full Power", GameOver shouted, and summoned a huge gun the size of a cannon. "Ribbon Sword of God Full Power", GameOver shouted as he summoned The Sword of God.

"Die!" GameOver Shouted, once again sounding like Mecha Sonic and not only pulled the trigger, but also cutting all of the Metal Mew Mews in half at the speed of light!

Meanwhile with the two Deep Blues:

"It is time, time to attack.", said the Deep Blue from the future.

"Indeed it is.", replied the present-day Deep Blue. "Lets first kill Mew Ichigo, and then take over the future with these "Time Stones" and rid ourselves of those pesky Mew Mews once and for all.", said both Deep Blues in union. "Hahahahahahahahaha.", Chuckled both Deep Blues Evilly in union!

And That was the second chapter. More Will Come Extremely Soon So, be ready! Again Everything belongs to respectful owners!


	3. GameOver Offers His Life, Or Does He?

The Mew Mew from the Future

When a strange Mew Mew from the future comes back to the present to warn the Mew Mews of a deadly future, and clams to be Ichigos' son trouble follows. Well this teenage boy from the future save the past, present, and future or well the dangerous, and evil Deep Blue from the future find the means to rule the future (in the form of the Time stones) and destroy the Mew Mews once and for all? You'll have to read this story to find out!

_Note: The Time stones will apper in the story!_

_Short note: Everything belongs to respectful owners!_

"Mew Aqua Force Field Online and operating at 500% Power!", said the robotic voice of Deep Blues' Super Hyper Computer!" "And now finally comes the death of GameOver the God!", said Future Deep Blue! "Hahahahahahaha!" "Now Super Hyper Mecha GameOver, when you awaken DESTROY HIM!" "Hahahahahahaha!", chuckled Present Deep Blue!,

"I sence something very wrong!", said GameOver "And I'm worried!" "Don't worry GameOver, I'll find out what it is.", said Maru. "You really are the one who gives her live for me aren't you.", GameOver said, "Yes!, Yes I am!", Maru replied!

"Mew Mews there's a robot attacking the city, but the armed forces seem to be useless against it!"

"Are those…, It can't be they were destroyed in the time paradox…, Are those the Time Stones?", asked GameOver in disbelief. "What are the Time Stones?", asked everyone in the room at the sametime!

"Well the Time Stones are these magical gems that can control time., It is said "Who ever controls the Time Stones controls the entire omniverse!" or so they say!", GameOver explained!

"Oh, Ok!", Everyone replied! "I must save everyone, here's the cure for Ichigo's Cyniclon form. "Oh, and Ichigo." "Yes GameOver?", asked Ichigo, "Everyone's their own unique Al la mode!", replied GameOver as he left to take down the Cyniclon Ship. "Oh my god.", Ichigo said softly "What?", The others asked

"That was the same line kisshu and I were plaining to use to encourage our children.", replied Ichigo, tears running down here face. "In other words, He really is my son!"

Soon, GameOver Boarded the Cyniclon Ship, and arrived at his Doom!, "Mew Aqua Force Field

Breached!", "Mew Aqua Force Field Breached!", the computer said as the alarm went off! "Flaming Sword Beam!", shouted Hura as she used her new attack!, "GameOver!, What are you doing on the ship?", she asked.

"No time to explain., Is everyone off the ship?", GameOver asked, "Everyone except you, me, and two Deep Blues GameOver.", Hura replied, "Good, then leave I don't want the love of my immortal life to die now.", "Wait!, Your going to do something deadly?, I won't let you do it.", she replied showing her concern for GameOvers' safety. "Just leave I'll be fine, besides I'm a god remember!", replied GameOver. "Oh., That's right, Sorry well I hope your plan works." "So do I, So do I."

As GameOver Teleports to the control room and hacks the computers to make the ship destroy its self, he notices that Ichigos soul is onboard. "No!, Dam it now I have to save my mother!", GameOver said., "Don't worry GameOver I'll help.", said the Blue Knight.

"The Blue Knight, I should have known!" "Ok, get Ichigo off the ship, and don't ask about me, I'll be fine!", GameOver replied, "Well, Ok!", the Blue Knight returned the favor, "Oh and Marry X-Mas!", "Marry X-Mas!", GameOver replied!, "Now to enter My Mew Aqua form!" GameOver quietly shouted!

As the Blue Knight get Ichigo off the ship, GameOver used its exploitation in combination with his Cyniclon Ability of teleportation to escape!

And that was the third chapter. More Will Come Extremely Soon So, be ready! Again Everything belongs to respectful owners! Note: The "X-mas" is for the fact that it's coming Extremely soon Marry Early X-mas everybody!


End file.
